Flash's Crush
by ChristianDragon
Summary: If you haven't read A Little Night Music by srgeman, don't read until you've read that. Written with permission. An alternate univerese story involving Flash. He finally gets what he's always wanted. But will his decision for happiness last? Changed to M.
1. What Flash Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, I do not own A Little Night Music. Srgeman owns that story. However, as of now, I seem to own Flash the Amphorous, unless srgeman says otherwise.

**AN:** This story is set in an alternate universe which shines down on Flash, of course. The one person he's had a crush on finally becomes a reality. So follow Flash to see how he views things in another world and see what world he likes better. R & R! Enjoy!

* * *

Observing the world, what people and pokemon alike do, I find it to be very entertaining, yet very interesting. To get to know someone, you have to know what they're like. Otherwise, you don't truly know them at all. I have viewed the world, saw what people and pokemon are like. Some I felt joy for, others I pitied. And when I felt the need to share my advice with others, mainly pokemon, I was always there to let myself be known and how I would approach the situation.

And here I sat, parted from the group as always, observing what they do in their daily lives. My attention was first brought to Rush and Wisp, the Mudkip and Vulpix who were sitting together talking about something. I know not of what things they talked about, but I had my suspicions that they were closer than they wanted to admit. Some feet away stood the newly evolved Pikachu, rubbing her paws together, mumbling something. No doubt she was still plotting a way to get Wisp away from Rush. I really enjoyed Rush. He was always happy and no matter how bad a mood someone is in, he's always there to lighten up the mood. Rush I had respect for, for in some ways, he was like me.

I turned my attention over to the next few members of my team, staring at the Aggron and Flygon, Titan and Sharon. Sharon actually surprised me when I visited her village. Who would have known that someone like Sharon could be Empress? Then again, that crack on her head when she was a Trapinch could be the reason why she acted like she did now. I liked Sharon. She was so innocent, the personality that Titan fell in love with, and was never bothered by her biting on his horn or any other part of his body, which she was doing at the moment. And then they had Dex, the Spinarak who is always seen asleep on Titan's chest a lot. How he got in Michael's backpack as an egg is a mystery. And speaking of my trainer, he, Louis, and Lisa were all sitting on the ground, making a sort of triangle angle, though Lisa and Louis were closer to each other than Michael was. In fact, Michael was lying on his back, staring up at the sky. Probably wondering how we would beat Winona.

L3 was behind Louis for once, staring down at him as Louis twirled one of those smokers between his fingers. To be honest, it's been a while since I've seen L3 do anything, aside from the battle we just came back from. I watched as Lisa noticed the thing between Louis's fingers and snatched it from him.

"You agreed to me that you would stop smoking," she said.

"I wasn't smoking it, was I?" Louis asked.

"But you were thinking about it," Lisa said, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. I noticed that L3's right hand twitched, obviously hurt by seeing that thing being grinded. I chuckled at the reaction before moving on, turning my attention to Shu. He was looking down at his claws. I really didn't know anything about Shu, or Streak for that matter who was just staring up at the sky, smiling happily to himself. I'd have to talk to him sometime. I have a good feeling about him.

I continued my observation by turning my attention to Bane. He was sitting somewhat close to Enfer, Louis's Arcanine who was looking rather depressed about something. Bane was humming a little tune to himself, dancing to it. Bane was an excellent dancer, I'll give him that. Sad thing about it is that no one cared enough to watch him. Well, except for me and Trish, the micro sized Skarmory who's been following us since we freed her from some old woman's house. However, due to some miraculous luck, Louis had caught her, adding her to the team.

I looked back over at Enfer, who still looked depressed. I knew some things about Enfer, but not all. All I knew was that Enfer was a really powerful pokemon, a reborn human, and the mother of the Umbreon who is also a reborn human. Of course, the only ones who don't know are Michael, Louis, and Lisa, since they weren't there to witness the battle, let alone understand why we were battling in the first place.

My gaze continued as I soon spotted Nel, the hyperventilating Skitty who, of course, was hyperventilating even as I speak. Her eyes were wide, as round as the moon and her breathing was rapid and short. One false move out of anything would send the poor thing into a panicky fit. I'm a little surprised that she recovered that fast after being angry at Angela for not telling her she was a reborn human.

Even as I speak, I look up, spotting a single leaf fluttering down in the air towards Nel. Nel is still hyperventilating, looking about her surroundings left, right, and even behind her. Now this would be interesting to watch. The leaf finally fluttered in front of Nel's face. Nel froze at the sight of it, her breathing stopped. I'm sure if a person's eyes could go any wider than they were before, they would pop out and leave them blind. And I'm not all entirely too sure how much more Nel's eyes could widen. In fact, I think I saw them starting to bulge out some.

Finally, after some seconds of silence, Nel let out one loud, ear piercing scream. And by ear piercing, I mean I think that my ear drums broke. In a blink of an eye, Nel was gone from her spot and on top of Louis's head. Everyone else who heard the scream jumped up in surprise, confusion, and alarm, mostly confusion.

"Wha'?" Michael said, looking around confused. "What happened? Who screamed?"

"Not sure," Lisa said, sticking a finger in her ear, trying to get her hearing back. She then turned to Louis and looked at Nel sitting on his head, claws dugged in as Nel sat there, trembling in fear. "Has Nel been on your head long?"

"Dunno," Louis replied with a shrug.

I laughed. The whole thing was hilarious to watch, though the screaming part wasn't at all pleasant. Of course, there was one member of the group I hadn't watched yet. And she was the most interesting of all to watch.

"Fuck that fucking damn Skitty for waking me the fuck up!"

I rest my case. I don't know why I found watching the female Umbreon so interesting. Perhaps it had something to do with how she treated others. Seriously. The way she behaves a lot of the times shows just how much she cares for them deep down on the inside, even if she doesn't know it. Or perhaps it was another reason. I blushed, thinking about why I liked her so much. I was still a Flaafy when I met her. And she was only an Eevee. She was cute. That was all I needed to know to make me feel like she was the one for me. Her constant swearing, though, that kind of was a shocker for me. She may have been cute, but she sure was a bitchy kind of cute. If only she had some kind of feelings back towards me.

I sighed, feeling empty inside. Suddenly, I heard a rustling noise behind me, cheering me right back up. I smiled and said, "You know you're never going to be able to scare me, Trish. Not in a million years. I can hear you."

"Rats," came Trish's voice. "I was so close this time. How do you do it, Flash? How do manage to sneak up on others without making noise? How is it when you train someone else to do it, you know?"

"You can't beat the pro," I said, turning my attention back to the Umbreon who was on the ground again, mumbling to herself. Trish hopped over to me on my left, looking straight at Angela.

"I know how you feel about her," she said. "I can tell by the way you look at her."

"I just don't get her," I said. "I'm a nice enough guy. Why can't she see that?"

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Trish asked me. "She's still in love with the human."

I sighed a huff of annoyance. "I know this is going to sound selfish coming from me, but I don't know what she sees in him. She's a pokemon, he's a human. They can't ever be together in that way. She needs to get over him and move on."

"I couldn't agree any more," someone suddenly said. I looked up to my right and saw a Meowth there, floating in mid-air. I blinked a couple of times, not sure if I was seeing was real.

"Trish," I said. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" No response. "Trish?" I looked back at Trish who continued staring at Angela. She was frozen solid. I turned my head and looked at my group. They were frozen solid too. I looked back at the floating Meowth, unsure as to why we were the only ones who could move. "Who are you?"

"I'm no one," the Meowth said. "Or I could be someone. I'm not all that really sure myself."

"O.K.," I said slowly. "Why is it that everyone else is frozen while we're still moving?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the Meowth. "It's because I made it that way. I'm already risking a lot revealing myself to you, but I come here with a purpose, Flash."

My eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know who I am?"

"I've been keeping watch over your group," the Meowth said. "I know how much you feel about Angela, so I'm going to give you the chance to experience what it feels like to have those feelings returned to you."

"What?" I asked, surprised. "You can do that?"

"Just one of my many abilities I posess," the Meowth said. "However, I'm leaving the choice up to you. All I can do is offer you the chance to have a better life."

"How do I know this isn't some trap?" I asked.

"Well now that's the question, isn't it?" the Meowth said. "It's all about taking the risk. But, if it makes you happy, you have my word that whenever you need me, I shall be there. I will make sure nothing gravely bad happens, like you dying and stuff. So, what's it going to be? You want to see how life would be if you were treated how you'd like to be treated, or pass up on the best offer of a lifetime?"

I hesitated, staring at the Meowth. I quickly glanced back at Angela and felt my heart tug at me. I always did have feelings for Angela since I met her. It couldn't be all that bad. What was the worst that could happen?

I turned my attention back to the Meowth who was patiently waiting on my answer. I felt my heart beat faster as I thought about Angela and I together, a smile spreading aross my face. "I'll take you up on that offer," I said to him.

"Then it's settled," the Meowth said. With a snap of his fingers, everything turned white.


	2. Memories of Old and New

When the white light settled down, everything resumed as normal, well, almost normal. The first thing I noticed was that the Meowth was gone. That whole incident was kind of wierd, so I decided to push that thought aside as I turned back to observe the group. Almost immediately I saw Trish in among the rest of them. Wait! Wasn't she right next to me? Hmm. Something seemed a little odd here.

Everyone was in their same position right before the Meowth showed up except for Trish. Then it hit me, someone else was not in their usual spot. Where was-

"Observing the group again as always, aren't you Flash?"

I screamed. I mean I actually screamed in pure fright as I fell onto my back upon the ground. Never in my life have I thought I'd have to scream, let alone someone sneaking up on me like I did. Looking up, I saw the familiar face of Angela staring down at me, smiling and her tail wagging. I blinked in surprise, somehow finding this situation odd. Angela never smiled. Or if she did, it would be whenever she insulted others or won battles. But here she stood, smiling.

"A-Angela," I said, my heart beating fast against my chest. "Y-You scared me. How did you sneak up on me without me noticing?"

"I learned from the best!" Angela said, eyes half shut and looking dreamily at me. Wait! I taught her how to appear behind people without them noticing? When did I do that?

"You mean me?" I asked, not sure what was going on here at the moment.

"Well you are the only one who can appear behind people without making a sound," Angela said, tilting her head to one side, her ear cocking at an angle, making her appearance even cuter. My heart began to beat hard now against my chest. I could feel a blush form over my face. I could only hope she took this a sign of embarrassment. "Unless you know any other pokemon who can pull off your trick."

"Well, I, um," I stammered, trying to get my words together. "When did I teach you that?" Ooh! Wrong thing to say. Angela looked taken aback, her eyes filled with hurt and confusion.

"You don't remember?" she asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. Tears began welling up in her eyes. "I-I-I need to be alone for a while." With that, she turned away and ran off, tears streaming down her face as I sat there with the most confused look on my face.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell?" Titan asked me. I somehow found myself talking to the Aggron some moments later, still dazed at what was going on. "You never tell a girl you don't remember doing things with her. Especially someone like Angela."

"I don't know what happened," I said. "I guess I panicked and it was the first thing that came out of my mouth."

"Well still," Titan said. "That's very unlike you, Flash. You're not one to forget things like that. So what gives?"

"I don't know," I said again. "I guess it just isn't my day."

"I'll say," Titan said. "Well, the best thing to do now is to own up a full apology to her. And then maybe get a blow job." I looked at Titan like he had lost his mind. Titan just looked back at me. "That's what I'd do anyway."

"Yeah well I'm not you," I said. "I know I'm going to have to apologize, but right now, I need to get my thoughts in order."

"Well, good luck with that," Titan said, getting up and stretching.

"Where're you going?" I asked.

Titan only laughed and said, "You're the observer. You tell me!" I just stared blankly at Titan as he walked over to Sharon. Only then did I have a clue as to what he was going to do. I turned my attention out towards the woods, trying to figure out Angela's weird behavior. It could have been something that Meowth had done, but what? Was I even still in my world? Was there more than just one world? Now my head was starting to hurt. This was way too much for me. And as if that wasn't enough.

"Got something on your mind?" someone spoke behind me, causing me to scream for the second time within minutes. I must have been really good at appearing behind people without them noticing. That, or I I wasn't as good as I thought I was in this reality.

"En-Enfer!" I said, looking quite startled. "H-How did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" Enfer asked, looking confused. "You're the one who taught me to do that. Speaking of which, I couldn't help but overhear that you've upsetted my daughter. Care to explain?"

"I didn't mean to cause her to get upset," I said. "It's just that she startled me is all."

"Unlike all the other times she startled you?" Enfer asked. "What's really going on, Flash?"

I sighed, seeing no other option to choose from but the truth. "I need to ask you something, Enfer. Angela always confides in you everything about her life and what goes on in it, doesn't she? I mean I know you're her mother and all."

"She does," Enfer replied.

"Well I need to know. What kind of things does she tell you about?" I asked. "You don't have to tell me any personal information. I'm just curious to know."

"Well," Enfer began, thinking of what things Angela has told her in the past. "She's told me about her life with the people I left her with known as the Drunkan Duncans. She told me how she died, meeting Mew, and coming back as an Eevee. And then she also told me about a Not Meowth."

At this, my attention was fully on her. "Not Meowth?" I asked.

"It's a pokemon not of this world, so to speak," Enfer said. "Sort of like a guardian angel who watches over you and can only do so much for you."

"Would that include taking you to another world?" I asked.

"You know, Angela did mention something about a world where she was human," Enfer said. "I'm suppoosing you've met Not Meowth too, being that you don't remember that you and Angela are together now."

My eyes lit up in surprise. Did I hear her right? Angela and I were a couple now? Just like Titan and Sharon?

"You're right," I said. "I did meet a Meowth. You see, I'm not really from this world, but from another."

"Should have figured that one," Enfer said with a small chuckle. "Which explains why you're acting completely odd around Angela."

"Speaking of whom, and forgive me for saying this. How did we end up together?" I asked.

"It was right after that night in the woods," Enfer replied. "The night that man in the Gyarados mask attacked us. I'm sure you remember."

"I remember him," I said. "Just not all that much."

"Well, it was during Virgil's funeral did you comfort her," Enfer said. "Only then did the relationship start there. I'm not completey sure how going to another world works. Do you obtain memories that you don't remember doing in your world that you've done in this world?"

I went to go answer that question, but suddenly stopped as memories began flooding my mind all at once. Memories of that night in the woods, when the man in the Gyarados mask attacked my friends. I was only a Flaafy still back then. I remember waking up in a daze, watching as he raised up some sort of weapon. I turned my head in time to see Michael and Angela disappear from view as the sound of a gun shot. I watched as the man turned about afterwards and ran out, leaving me alone in the room to just lie there and recover.

Rush and Lisa came in a little while later and told Rush everything I had seen before falling asleep again. After everything was over, memories of me attending Virgil's funeral flooded my mind. Only, in my world, I was there to allow Angela to cry. Sure I comforted her some, but I was too shy of my feelings then. However, new memories popped in. I remember walking right up to her and letting her cry on my shoulder all the meanwhile holding her close, comforting her. Everything changed after that.

Angela became so vulnerable, so sensitive. Of course, she tried to cover all that up by acting tough, like she normally did. But I was persisitent and never let up for a second. It wasn't until we ran into that Robin person did I get Angela to stop her constant swearing and change her entire attitude. She was feeling very out of it for days, but I was always by her side to help her out.

The memories kept on coming as I recalled the battle we had with Flannery, the battle that allowed me to evolve. Angela was obsessed with winning, but I had told her that winning wasn't everything, killing her mood. I laughed, receiving a small smile in return. She wished me luck with the battle. I was so happy when I had evolved after that. Even she was happy I evolved. So happy that she expressed it by placing a kiss on my cheek. I felt automatically awkward after that, receiving stares from anyone. I'm sure Angela felt the same way too by the blush she had on her face.

Of course, later that night, she evolved into an Umbreon. While everyone else was celebrating over in the no name club, Angela and I were having our own celebration by having a picnic by the spas. Now I know that is weird, but it makes up for a lake not being there. Plus, the warm steam was an added bounus. Angela was so content hafway through our picnic. That, or it was the kiss I placed on her cheek. Perhaps it was both that caused her to evolve. In any case, she was happy. And so was I.

More memories flooded in as they continued to show me of all the times Angela and I spent together, growing more closer than best friends. Enfer discovered our growing relationship one day and both her and I got into a heated discussion over it. Of course, I knew deep down Enfer trusted me. She was just concerened for her daughter's safety, but she relented, nevertheless.

"Flash?" came Enfer's voice, snapping me back into reality. "You all right? You look out of it."

"Yeah, sorry," I said. "I just had a huge memory download of everything I've done since that night in the woods. I still can't believe it happened. Me and Angela. A couple." I couldn't help grin like an idiot as I thought about it. However, that grin soon faded as I remembered my current situation at hand. Angela was upset and I had been the cause of it. I know what I needed to do, but what words would I use to say to her?

I got up, excusing myself from Enfer as I gave my reason why. She agreed that I do so and so I left to ponder what I would say.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that I decided to make my apology to Angela. I had what I needed to say all in my head, but I couldn't talk here, not if someone woke up and listened in. I would need to go somewhere where no one would hear us, somewhere private. Oddly enough, we were in among the woods, so this would work out perfect to my plan.

Getting up, I walked over to the sleeping Umbreon and gently shook her, whispering into her ear. "Angela. Angela. Wake up." I continued trying to wake her for maybe about ten minutes or so. When she failed to wake up, I had no choice but to zap her. I sent out a small Thunder Shock attack to where it wouldn't hurt her. I watched as her fur stuck out before bristling down. Only then did she wake, turning her head toward me.

I placed a paw up to my mouth, telling her to keep quiet as I motioned for her to follow me. She slowly got up, looking tired as I led her away from the group. I just hoped everything would turn out for the best. I was right for the most part, but I'll get to that later. What I had no idea of as I led Angela away was that we were being spied upon from not too far away.

* * *

For days now he's been following the group, searching for any signs of chance he could use to get one step closer to his desired goal. But the group had all remain in sight of one another, driving him utterly in sane as each day past by. And still she managed to live. Still Angela Duncan lived. And to attack the group now would not work. Sure they had more in numbers, but not strength, strength that Jerry Tagger had. But even then if he were to attack, he would not be any more than a common man. And a common man was not what he was.

So day by day he had to watch as Angela Duncan got to live to see another day. And this had tore at Tagger. However, while following the group, Tagger began to study them, their strengths and weaknesses, whom spent time with whom, and all that ridiculous junk. But his main sights was upon Angela Duncan. The last time he had seen her, she was in the arms of the boy whom he broke his nose with his gun, right before he got shot by the blond woman who was sitting next to the other man who traveled with them. She would pay for shooting him, a superior man. But first he needed to stirke tragedy in the hearts that everyone loved. And for that to happen, he had to kill Angela Fucking Duncan, the girl who had, by some miracle, eluded death.

As it was, Tagger saw her get up, following the Ampharos into the woods. Studying the group on the way to Lillycove, Tagger had discovered that Angela was no longer attatched to her trainer like she was with the Ampharos, so the trainer meant absolute zero to him. Now he had a new target he could use to kill Angela Duncan with.

Unclipping one of his pokeballs, Tagger called forth his Skarmory. Hopping onto his pokemon, Tagger followed suit after Angela, ready to make his move.


	3. Romance on a Full Moon

The first thing that immediately came to my mind was that I had aboslutely no idea where I was going. I had led Angela away from the rest of the group to talk to her in private so as not to wake up the others, but I had failed to look about the area to find a spot where we could talk. Now I was glancing about the area frantically, wondering where we could go to talk.

"How much further are we going to walk?" I heard Angela mumble groggily. "I'm tired."

"Just a little more," I said, stopping for a moment, searching about, trying to make Angela believe I was trying to remember where to go. I had to pick a direction fast before she lost her patience with me. So, i decided to head to the upper left, getting her to follow me. However, my choice of direction just led us into futher into the woods, the trees thickening as we walked. I sighed and was about to stop here when my ears picked up a sound form the left.

Curious to know what this noise was, though sounding quite familiar, I walked toward the source, Angela still behind me. The trees quickly thinned and we soon stepped out into a clearing. My eyes went wide with awe at the scenery before us. Lying before us was a lake, crystal clear as the moon reflected off the surface. There was a small stream nearby with water trickling into the lake. The beams of the moon bounced off the water, adding a mysterious glow or shine or something to make it seem like the entire lake was made out of crystal.

"Wow!" Angela gasped awesturckingly. "It's beautiful!"

I looked over at her. Whereas a moment ago she was tired, now her eyes were wide awake. Her jaw was dropped open in awe and her rings were glowing full in the moon's beam of light. She looked dazzling, no, gorgeous in the moonlight. Then, something struck me odd.

"What did you mean back there when you said you were tired?" I asked. "Umbreon are nocturnal."

Angela clamped her jaw back up and resumed a sad look on her face from earlier on today. "Why would you care?" she asked. "You don't even remember teaching me everything you know."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said, looking down guiltily. "I guess you could say I was off in another world, so to speak. I was caught off guard when you snuck up behind me."

Angela turned and looked at me, tilting her head at an angle, angling her ears in that cute postion that made my heart beat faster. The hurtful look on her face, however, quickly diminished that feeling. And still she stared at me. I could feel myself starting to sweat some. Was there more about me that she knew that I didn't know yet?

Finally, after some time of silence, she let out a depressing sigh and said, "You're lying."

I blinked, confused by what she meant. "Huh?" was all I could get out.

"Flash, I can tell when you're lying," Angela said, looking away from me. "I can understand if you don't want to tell me."

"A-And what makes you think that I am?" I asked.

"I can see it in your eyes, Flash!" she said, a little hysterically upset now. "What I can't understand is why you won't tell me what's going on! You've never been like this before! You trusted me enough to tell me and me alone your backstory of your life. We tell each other everything, Flash, no matter how embarrassing or how personal it is! Yet today, you won't tell me what's going on. You claim you don't remember teaching me how you sneak up on people or anything. That just-" she stopped, unable to finish what she wanted to say as tears began pouring down her face. I could even hear the sniffles with her back turned to me.

I could feel my heart beating painfully against my chest. I grimaced as I clutched at it. Never before have I felt a pain such as this. It was different from what I had done so long ago. Nevertheless, I walked forward, rounding abot to face Angela, only she turned away again, but I kept persisting as I placed a paw under her muzzle and tried lifting it. She slid her head off my paw though, prompting me to try again.

"Look at me," I said calmly. "Angela, look at me." Slowly, I managed to lift her head up until her eyes met mine, her beautiful eyes I admired so much. "Hey now," I said. "Come on. Don't be like that. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should have told you straight out what was going on."

"But you didn't," Angela said through wet tears. "Have you lost your trust in me, Flash?"

I was taken back in surprise, taking a step back. "Wh- Of course not! How could you think that? Angela, you are the one person in my life I truly, deeply care about. I'd kill myself before I lost all trust in you."

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" she asked with a sniffle.

I let out a small sigh, looking down at the ground before glancing up at her. If she were her original self, she would have gave up and walked out on me by now. Yet here she remained, waiting for my answer. She was so patient in this world. I took a deep breath, raising my head and let it all out as I told her of what had transpired.

"All right," I said. "I'm going to be honest with you, Angela. Although, this is going to be hard for you to believe."

"Doesn't matter," Angela said. "If you care about me as much as you say you do, you'll tell me everything."

"Angela," I began. "The reason why I said what I said earlier today is because, well... I'm not really from this world, so to speak. I mean I'm from this planet, but I come from an entirely different world similar to this."

I stopped, waiting for a reaction from her. I expected that she would get even more upset and scream at me for playing games with her, but to my surprise, all she let out was one, slow, "O.K."

"O.K.?" I questioned. "O.K. what?"

"O.K. as in giving a little more detail about what you mean when you say you come from a different world," she replied.

I stared at her, eyes wide with shock right before I busted out laughing. This truly was a different Angela prior to the one I knew. As a matter of fact, I can't remember the last time I laughed like this. It took me a couple of minutes to actually calm down while Angela just sat there looking at me funny like I had completely lost it. Maybe I had!

"I-'m sorry," I said in between gasps for air. I wiped a tear away before continuing. "I'm not laughing at you, Angela. It's just that, you're completely different from how I know you back in my world."

"And just what am I like in that world?" she asked.

"Well," I said. "You're still pretty much your bitchy self. I mean, you still swear constantly all the time, laugh at others when they're in pain, and you're still in love with Michael."

Now it was her turn to bust out laughing. She even fell over on her back and rolled from side to side like a lunatic gone even crazier. Just watching her sent me back into a fit of laughter and we just laughed and laughed for what seemed to be for hours. Finally, what seemed to be a lifetime of laughter, both Angela and I began settling down.

"I-I can't belive it," Angela said, still giggling some as she wiped away her tears. "Me still in love with Michael? I can't believe I'm like that still in your world."

"You mean you believe me?" I asked, all laughing ceasing.

"Of course," Angela said. "We trust each other with everything we tell each other. If you're really from a different world, then why should I not believe?"

"You are definitely not the same Angela I know back home," I said with a smile. "I don't know why I was never there for you sooner."

"You were shy of your feelings," Angela said. "But in this world, you took the advantage when I was weak to start our relationship. And I'm glad you did." She smiled happily, like she was in the best dream she could ever have. "So, I don't suppose you know how we came together, do you?"

"Not at first I didn't," I said. "But while I was talking to Enfer, all these memories of us just flooded in, like they've always been there. Now I remember everything."

"Everything, huh?" she asked. "Well let's see if you can remember when we made it official that we were together. It was on our way back to Mauville City. We just left Lavaridge Town and we were hiking down Mt. Chimney."

I smiled as the memories poured in again. I took a small step forward as I said, "You were complaining about how the ash was all in your fur. And I asked why you were complaining being that the ash wasn't actually hurting you."

It was Angela's turn to take a small step forward as she said, "And then I told you that you kept firing off a small discharge of electricity which fried the ash. And then you said you wish I was a Jolteon."

"I remember that look in your eyes when I said that," I said, taking another step forward. "You knew why I wanted that so much."

"And then I cuddled up to you," Angela said, taking another step towards me. "And then you fired off another discharge."

"And all the ash was fried off you," I said, smiling as I took one final step. "Your fur went sticking straight out and you pleaded for more."

"Mmm!" Angela moaned with delight, recalling that moment before she took her last steps toward me. "I so love it when you do that!"

"You electro obsessed freak!" I teased.

"You watchful secretive Ampharos!" she teased back.

"You mood swinging Umbreon!"

"You discharging fryer!"

At this point, both of our faces were practically inched close together. And I mean we were close. I could feel her breah on me. I knew what was coming. I could feel my heart racing excitedly, urging for me to make the final move. My face felt hot. I knew I was blushing. I could see just as much blush on Angela's face as well, fully knowing she knew what was about to happen.

"You know," she said. "I bet you couldn't even hurt me at full Thunder power if you tried."

"Well let's just see what happens then," I whispered before connecting my lips with her and releasing a Thunder attack on the both of us at the same time. Time seemed to stand still as we stayed liplocked. I felt like I could just melt away due to this feeling. It felt heavenly. Unfortunately, all that was about to shatter withing the next couple minutes, but I'll get to that in a minute.

* * *

Disgusting! How sickingly disgusting it was to watch these two... low life creatures make out. But it mattered not, for soon, their mushy romance would be shattered, forever gone. If any a time it was for him to strike, now would be the time. Reaching down to his belt, Tagger unclipped his remaining two pokeballs and released both pokemon from within, revealing his Froslass and Garchomp. His Skarmory already sat perched on a tree branch, awaiting further orders. As silently as he could, Tagger spoke out their orders.

"All right, you three," he said in a hoarse whisper. "I need you to keep the Ampharos busy. I have a target to finish off. Don't kill him though. I want him kept alive so he'll always remember how she died. I don't care how bloodied up he is, I want him kept alive."

The three pokemon nodded before they left into their positions, Skarmory in the sky, Froslass in the woods, and Garchomp underground. Tagger turned his attention back to the two pokemon before the lake. His heart was beating with excitement. Tonight, he would complete his goal of killing Angela Duncan. And there was no one around to stop him this time. Stepping out from behind the trees, Tagger walked out into plain sight, making his move to strike. And this time, he would succeed.


	4. Tagger's Victory

**I apologize for taking a very long time to update. To be honest, I haven't really been in the mood to write since Legendary Truth or Dare has been deleted. But I've managed to come around and at least finish this story before I go on to start up a new one. Although, it may be some time before the final chapter is out. It all depends on my moods. The rating has been changed to M due to there being violence in this chapter. I'd really hate to see this get deleted too.**

**However, I will have a back up copy on FanFic Underground. The link's on my profile. Come and join up if you've had enough of . By all means continue your stories. I'm not trying to deter you from them. I love reading what people write. O.K. Enough said. Please read the chapter and review. I'd like to know what people think. Don't review and well... I'm sure Pecha will eliminate you during her New Chu Order takeover!**

I can't tell how long exactly Angela and I stayed liplocked through all the Thunder I released. It could have been minutes, hours, days, heck, maybe even years before we finally broke apart, me breaking off the Thunder attack. Angela giggled in delight as the electricity danced about her body. It was like her body was immune to being paralyzed. She cooed and purred at the feeling and I could only stand there, smiling blissfully as her entire body quivered in the delightful feeling.

"Oh Flash!" she said. "This feels so good! Why hadn't you done this sooner? I love it!"

I could only stand there staring at her dreamily as the electricity died down. Her purring continued, eyes closed, happy smile, and tail wagging. She only spoke once her eyes opened again.

"Flash," she said. "That was the best thing you have ever done to me. I-I love you."

I smiled so widely, my jaw could have possibly cracked and froze my face like that. She loved me. She truly loved me. It was the best feeling in the world to be loved, and the best part was I loved her right back with all my heart. This was the girl I would rather spend my entire life with than anyone else. She was mine and no one else's. "I love you too," I said, my heart fluttering like crazy, my mind all hazy. This was the happiest moment of my entire life.

Angela had so much happiness in her eyes, so much joy and love. Something told me she wouldn't want to be with anyone else but me as well. I'm glad I turned her feelings away from Michael and onto me. There was nothing that could ruin this moment, right? It was a blissful moment even as I kissed Angela once more, her returning the kiss. We stayed like that for just a little while longer before breaking apart, gasping for air due to lack of oxygen.

"Looks like it's getting lighter," I said, looking up into the sky. "We should probably get back before someone wakes up and worries."

"Yeah," Angela said. "We should."

However, just before we could turn around and walk off, the sound of a treebranch snapping was heard. I twirled around so fast my head could have popped off. Angela and I looked out toward the forest as someone stepped out from behind a tree. I couldn't see the guy too well, but his outline revealed that he was very huge.

"Good evening," he said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything... cute."

"It's you!" I heard Angel whispered from behind me in immediate horror. "Wh-What do you want?"

"Isn't it simple by now?" the guy asked. "As if that night wasn't clear enough to get through your thick skull, perhaps I shall remind you once more. You, Angela Duncan, I want you dead."

My eyes narrowed, too many thoughts coming to mind at once. How was this guy able to understand Angela? Why did he want her dead? One thing was for certain though: this was the guy that attacked our group that night at the hotel, the guy that had, without any mercy, killed Virgil, and I had barely got to know him.

"Wh-Why do you want me dead?" Angel asked. "What have I ever done to you?"

"It's not about what you did to me," the man said as he began walking towards us. "It's about what you know what I did. And for that, you must die."

I took a step forward, raising up my paws as a shield to protect Angela as electricity sparked out from my horns. "I wouldn't take another step if I were you," I growled threatenly. "Doing so would be your last."

"Tch," the guy tsked. "If you want to die so badly for her, then go right ahead."

"You were warned," I said, letting off a powerful Thunder right off the bat. Unfortuantely, the man quickly sidestepped, the Thunder passing by harmlessly. "Darn it!" I fired off another Thunder, only this time, a green barrier formed over him, the Thunder harmlessly bouncing off it and richocheting into the air.

"Flash!" Angela whimpered, tapping my shoulder and pointing over towards the treeline. I followed the direction she was pointing to and saw what appeared to be a Froslass hanging by the trees, watching, keeping the man safe. This was bad for me. In my focus to protect Angela, I failed to realize that I could be in trouble if this guy had any pokemon. And it just so happened that he did. How many more there were I couldn't tell. All I had to do was keep my guard up.

I released another Thunder, aiming at the man. However, an unseen attack suddenly collided with my Thunder and cancelled it out. I growled, looking up into the air to see a Skarmory up above. This wasn't looking good.

"Are you quite finished yet?" the man asked, looking rather unamused. "If you are, I'll take my turn now. Froslass, use Ice Beam."

I glanced over at the Froslass as it shot out a whitish blue beam at me. I quickly sent out another wave of Thunder to countract the Ice Beam, but at this point, I was starting to get tired due to using too much electricity. I did, however, stop the Ice Beam from making contact. However, the nex thing I knew, something grabbed me on my left ankle. I looked down, panic striken to see a Garchomp's head looking right back up at me, smirking. My eyes widened in horror as the Garchomp was ordered a Slash to my body, which he did. I yelled out in pain, deep scratchmarks being left on my body.

"Now take him for a ride," the man said. "Underground."

I barely had anytime to do anything as I was pulled under and dragged all along through the earth. Breathing was quite difficult for me to do, seeing as how there was no oxygen to fill my lungs underneath. In fact, they were just ready to burst. Blackness envisioned me. I couldn't tell if it was from the ground I was underneath or I was actually losing consciouness. Everything was a blur up until I found myself lying upon my back, gasping for air.

I slowly pushed myself up, taking a look around the area I was at. I was still right where I was before being dragged underneath, only my heart almost stopped dead as I saw the man before me, holding Angel in one hand by her neck, slowly squeezing the life out of her.

* * *

His heart was racing a mile a minute, excited that he was finally at this point and time after so long of giving chase. Here he was, Jerry Tagger, holding the being he so long hunted to kill: Angela Duncan. He couldn't help but give a smile of pleasure as he knew what he was about to do. But first, he had to calm himself. No need of losing his head in the excitement and finishing her off too quickly now. He concentrated on controlling his breathing, which was short and panting. Once he had that under his control, his heart slowed back down to a steady beat.

Now, the next thing he had to think about was how he was going to kill her. That drew up a big blank on his mind. He'd spent so long hunting down Angela that he hadn't thought the slightest on how he was going to kill her. He looked around, trying to figure out just how he was going to kill her. Squeezing the life out of her would be somewhat fun, but it'd be over all too quickly.

His eyes stopped by the lake. The thought of drowning her would be fun, scaring her, making her wonder when he would actually come around to killing her as he would dip her in for a few seconds before letting her breath. But still, that would end things all too quickly for him. He wanted her to have the most agonizing death that he would remember for years to come.

He continued looing around, wondering. Having his pokemon beat her to death was too easy. Crushing her with anything would be just as easy as well. His mind raced, wondering just how to kill the being he held until finally, his eyes settled on something, setting his goal on how to kill her. He smirked, turnign his attention to his pokemon.

"Froslass, Garchomp," he said. "Go hold the Ampharos up. I want him to see what I'm about to do with his pretty little girlfriend." Froslass and Garchomp both nodded and rushed over to Flash, hoisitng him up roguhly by his arms, Garchomp's right claw holding Flash's head up to watch was about to happen. "You care a lot about this creature, don't you?" The Ampharos growled, obviously offended that he had called Angela Duncan a creature, but he didn't care. The time for her death was upon hand.

* * *

I could feel my heart starting to break. I knew what was going to happen. I knew what this man was capable of and what he was going to do. I was so stupid as to let myself take the bait and wear myself out. But then again, no matter what I did, the end result would wind up with me being right here, being held up by two of his pokemon while I watched what the man did next.

I watched as teh man slowly raised his free hand up to Angela's right front paw and clasped it ratehr tightly, causing Angela to wince. My eyes widened, knowing exactly what he was going to do. "Don't!" I cried out, but my cry went unheard as I heard her paw snap and Angela's blood-curdling cry. My heart practically stopped seeing this. I whimpered, tears welling up in my eyes as the man released her paw and started to go for the left paw.

"You know what they say about love, don't you?" the man asked, grabbing Angela's left front paw, causing Angela to cry. "They say that sometimes, love hurts, especially when it comes to having to hurt the one you love." With that, he snapped Angela's left front paw, causing yet another scream to emit from her. I sturggled against the pokemon who held me to attack the man that was hurting my Angela. He would pay for this. But the pokemon held strong, keeping me bound to where I was as the man reached for her back legs.

"Of course, in this predicament, I'm the one doing the hurting while you watch," the man said, breaking Angela's back right paw, followed by her left.

"NO!" I cried out, though it may have gone unheard due to Angela's screaming. Tears were rolling down both our eyes. Hers due to the unimaginable pain she was going through and me having to watch this torture. Here I was, once again, having to watch someone I love die because I was weak. All I've ever wanted was to be strong enough to protect the ones I loved, but that proved pointless now since I was powerless to do anything to stop this man. I continued to watch as he reached for her tail.

"Flash!" Angela cried out right before her tail was broken next. More screaming came from her. I began struggling to be free of my imprisonment, but still the pokemon held on tightly. I could feel the Garchomp's claws digging into my head, drawing blood out of it as the man reached for Angela's right ear.

"Don't you touch her!" I screamed at him. "You've had your fun. Now let her go!" A punch to the gut by the Garchomp shut me up quick as I coughed, but his hold remained. I watched as the man broke Angela's right ear. She whimpered, mouth open to scream, but it was more silent now. Her voice must have gone hoarse. I sobbed as the man broke the left ear next. I began thrashing around violently, desperately trying to get free.

The Garchomp delivered a kick right to my throat. It felt like the wind got knocked out of me there as my vision blurred. However, what I saw next made my vision go red. The man's free hand grabbed Angela's bottom side and he raised her into the air. He raised a knee and then I knew what he was doing. "Oh hell no," I whispered hoarsely as he brought her down upon his knee fast. I heard the most sickening crunch I could ever hear and watched as Angela's limp body fell to the ground. That pushed me past the line. Fury clouded my mind as I unleashed a newfound Thunder into the pokemon holding me, though the voltage of the Thunder was much more powerful now than it had been before.

I felt myself being let go as the pokemon screamed in pain from the voltage I released. I didn't stand around for them to recover and attack me though. All I did do was run straight for the man for hurting Angela, but before I reached him, the Skarmory swooped down and whacked me with a Steel Wing. I fell to the ground and felt the warm, sticky substance of blood oozing out from my face. I got up quickly and turned around to see the Skarmory making another round, its wings glowing. This would be the last time it would do any harm to me or anyone else.

Just as it made contact, I grabbed its wing and held on tightly, quickly spinning and slamming it hard on the ground. Moving quickly, I placed a paw right on his chest, over where his heart was and released all the Thunder I could muster right into him. I must have held up for a good minute before I broke off the attack. Apparently, I never heard the Skarmory scream in agonizing pain, for I was too blinded by rage to even take notice. What I did see was the lifeless form of the Skarmory lying there upon the ground. I couldn't care less though. My main target was the man.

However, before I could make an attempt to move, I was frozen in place by an Ice Beam. I growled, seeing the Froslass up against a tree, panting as she tried holding herself steady. The Garchomp, however, came at me. I was broken free of the ice, but was now lying upon my back receiving blows to the face. He even headbutted me followed by slashing right across my left eye. That had really done it. Before he could do anything else, I brought my head upwards, slamming my head against his. The sudden attack left him dazed. I took the opportune moment to throw him off me and, despite the tremndous headache I was feeling, I whacked him real hard in the head with an Iron Tail.

The Garchomp staggered back, tripped, and fell. I leapt on him and began giving my blows to his face, releasing what electricity I had left into his body. I stopped, however, for I heard someone whimper out, "Flash!" and then fall silent. I ceased my assault on the Garchomp, taking one good look at him and realizing that he was no more, what with all the blood on his face and no air coming out from his mouth.

I panted, not realizing that I used up a lot of power. I looked up at Angela only to have my heart ripped in two completely. There she lied, unmoving. Her eyes, though open and filled with fear, were empty, like a soul just departed from the world. I slowly stood up, my legs trembling and my breath shallow. I could feel something coming, like something I've been holding in. I knew what it was, but I just couldn't accept the belief of it. "Angela?" I said softly, moving toward her. However, in that moment, the man stepped out in between her and I, looking down at me as I looked up at him, getting a real, long good look at his face.

"You stupid, worhtless worm!" he said rather coolly. "You're going to pay for disposing of my pokemon. A life for a life. One's already been settled. Now it's time for yours."

The next thing I knew, I received a rather hard kick to the head, one that sent me flying up against a tree. The back of my head slammed hard against the trunk before I fell to the ground. My vision couldn't hold any longer. Blackness began to enshroud me. I could barely feel anything at this point. All I could see before I slipped into darkness was the huge man walking towards me, ready to kill without a moment's hesitation.


	5. Why Flash Can Never Be With Angela

I woke up sometime later, finding myself completely surrounded in nothing but darkness. I took a look around, my mind racing, trying to figure out where I was. My entire body felt light, almost like I was floating. A few thoughts came to mind, however, as realization began dawning on me. This blackness I was in, was this the final resting place where I was to roam forever? Was this where souls came to be judged and sent to where they belonged? Was I... dead?

No! I couldn't be dead. I refused to believe that I was. A dead man's wounds wouldn't heal instantly, would they? I checked my entire body over, seeing if the scratches were still there upon my body. No marks left whatsoever. It's like they were never put there. My heart began racing, panicking. This wasn't supposed to end the way it did. I couldn't believe I was here, trapped for all eternity in this black void.

I stopped suddenly, placing a paw over my chest. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest rather hard. Did I not need my heart now that I was dead? Or did the heart come with you when one went? Maybe I wasn't really dead afterall. So then if that was the case, then what was I doing here in the first place, let alone how I got here.

"Flash!" I heard someone say. I looked around, searching for whomever spoke. Yet the voice seemed to echo all around me. I blinked in confusion. Where was this voice coming from? Did this mean I wasn't dead after all?

"Flash!" the voice said again.

Suddenly, the darkness I was floating in began to shake and rumble. I looked around, panicking, unsure of what was happening. A bright, blinding light suddenly filled the darkness, blinding me, for I had to raise a paw to block it. My entire body was engulfed in the light as the voice called my name once more. I felt my body suddenly rush forward, flying towards the light, the sound of the voice getting closer.

The next thing I knew, pain rippled throughout my body as I felt it being pulled towards something. I could feel my back slam pretty hard against something solid. My eyes shot open, my vision blurred by the blinding light. Only, now, I could feel pain throughout my body. I groaned, my head pounding as I looked away from the light.

"Flash!" the voice said again, much clearer now. I looked down from where I lied upon to see the familiar looking Riolu looking up at me as my vision began clearing.

"Oh!" I said weakly. "Hey Bane. How long was I out for?"

"Only a few hours," Bane said to me. "It's like four in the morning or something, I think."

"What happened?" I asked, trying to move and get up. All that resulted in was some sharp pains coursing through my body, causing me to lay back down.

"You mean you don't remember?" Bane asked, looking straight into my eyes. And then I could see it. Sadness. Sadness was all I could see. And just by looking into his eyes, I could tell that something was wrong, but I couldn't remember what. Perhaps a bad dream that I didn't want to come true. Only, as I continued staring into his sad, empty eyes, everything that happened to end up with me here began to slowly return.

I slowly averted my gaze down to my body to see what was the cause of the stinging. However, all I could see was a large bandage wrapped around me, covering the wound. But even though the wound was covered, my mind knew perfectly well what lied beneath it. Three deep clawmarks. And like that, everything flooded my mind within seconds.

I remember being alone with Angela as I finally confessed my feelings for her right by a lake under the full moon. Of course, that was soon interrupted by a gigantic figure as he tortured me right in front of her. I then remembered watching as Angela's bones were broken, the tortured screams I had to listen to as I stood there, too weak to do anything. Everything else was a blur after that up until my head being whammed hard against something.

I could feel my heart wanting to stop working. I felt a great huge feeling of sadness coming over me. Everything seemed a lot harder to do at the moment, even breathing. I tried as calmly as I could to ask the question I feared to ask. "B-Bane. Wh-where's Angela?"

I took a chance to glance down at him and did. He stared up at me still, the process going through his brain to think up of a good enough answer that didn't end in a grave result. However, to my nightmare come true, Bane slowly lowered his head, tears trickling down his face as he looked down at the ground. Though silent, I could hear the three words I wished I didn't hear. "Flash... I'm sorry."

I stared at Bane for the longest time, those three words playing over and over in my head. I slowly shook my head after what felt like hours, my body beginning to tremble. "N-No!" I whispered silently in horror. "No. She's not dead. She can't be."

"Flash," Bane said. "I-I-"

"She's not dead!" I screamed at him. "Angela's- Oh Arceus! Why?! Why?!" I could feel the tears escaping my eyes now. I brought my paws up to my head, trying to forcefully push aside the image of Angela's broken body laying before me, her eyes empty, only fear left in them. "I wasn't strong enough! I couldn't... save... her!" I continued to lay there, sobbing, my heart broken in two. "I just want to die!"

I must have lied there sobbing hysterically for a long while. I don't know how long it had been, but I could just tell it had. Eventually, my sobs began to simmer down, but not enough.

"Flash," I heard someone say. I knew it was Bane's voice. I could tell whose voice belonged to whoms. And this was not Bane's. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that. I knew full well what was going to happen, but I couldn't interfere. I had to let things happen the way they did."

I lowered my arms and lifted my head. There, sitting on the end of the bed was the Meowth that brought me here in the first place. My grief suddenly turned into pure anger. Despite the stinging of the clawmarks, I managed to somehow get up and grabbed the Meowth by his throat, seeting in rage. "You knew," I seethed. "You knew this was going to happen and you didn't tell me? Why?"

"Would it have made any difference if I did?" the Meowth asked, not seeming to need to struggle for air. "If I had told you what would have happened, would that have truly stopped you from trying to change the course of history?"

"I could have done something about it," I said, my hold on the Meowth's neck tightening. "I could have had Titan keep look out and help him kill that bastard. I could have saved Angela. She would still be here with me if you told me."

The Meowth just calmly looked at me, despite the hold I had on him. He remained expressionless as he continued to stare, yet I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. Finally, he sighed and said, "No Flash. She wouldn't. Even if I had told you what that guy was going to do and you found a way to keep him from killing her, the universe would still find a way to kill her. If you had brought Titan and a few others with you, Angela would still meet her death. Titan would have broken a tree that Tagger would have used to crush Angela with. If you had told her to swim, the Skarmory would have pushed her underwater while the Froslass trapped her underneath with Ice Beam, therefore drowning her. No matter what decision you would have made, Angela still would have died."

My grip on the Meowth loosened, my mind not quite understanding everything he meant. "Why?" I asked. "Why her? Why does she have to die? Why can't she be saved? Answer me!"

"Why her, you ask?" the Meowth said, removing my paw from his neck. "I'll tell you why. The reason she has to die is because of you, Flash. Because of you the universe had no need for her."

Shock spread across my face at the answer. I was the reason Angela had to die? Why? How? What possible cause did I do to wind up having her killed?

"I see you're quite surprised," the Meowth said. "As should be expected." He sat down, offering me to sit next to him, which I did. "You see, Flash, when a person is born, their future is immediately set in stone, or at least for some people anyway, I think. Anyway, once a person hits a certain age, they have a purpose they need to fulfill. No one knows what purpose it is, but once that purpose is fulfilled, the universe may do what it wants with that person."

"But what does that have to do with Angela?" I asked.

"I'm just getting to that," the Meowth said. "As you know, Angela's a reborn human, now stuck inside the body of an Umbreon. To be honest, we weren't really expecting her to go through with killing herself, but it's how it was supposed to be. Her purpose was set in motion after that. What that purpose is I can't say, but what I can tell you is that after that night Virgil was killed, you interfered with Angela's purpose. You swayed her feelings away from Michael and onto you. Therefore, the purpose she was set out to do was lost and her death was set."

"So, I'm the reason she died?" I asked. "I changed her fate just because I fell in love with her?"

"That's exactly it," the Meowth said. "Angela had an affect on everyone in the group, even after her death. Michael couldn't go on with his journey and decided to return home, despite the protests of Louis and Lisa. After that, the gang all split up. Louis and Lisa got into a big argument which resulted in Lisa leaving Louis. The two of them won't ever speak to each other ever again. Everybody was released. Titan, Sharon, and Dex returned to the village to become king and queen, Dex growing up to take Titan's place."

"And the rest?" I asked, fearfully wondering what had happened to them all.

"Bane left on his own to become stronger before returning to his clan," the Meowth continued. "Of course, things were different for him when he returned. He was despised by everyone and winds up living his life alone, forgetting the outside world. Nel and Pecha were left to fend for themselves, but they didn't last long. Wisp left with Shu and they both started up a family. However Wisp was left with having to watch the kids after having to watch Shu die in a forest fire. Streak continues to wander the world and eventually gets captured by a very cruel trainer. Streak's personality soon changes after that. L3's mind snaps and, well, I'm just going to say it doesn't end well for her. Enfer, she dies of heartbreak a few days later. And as for Rush, he took it the hardest out of everyone. He was so out of it after he was released. He wounded up walking into a Rocket base, and well, things go really bad from there."

"All because of me," I said. "And what about Trish? What happens to her?" The Meowth fell silent, as silent as a grave. Something in my heart told me that something bad had happened to her. But I needed to know. "Meowth, please."

"Very well," he asid after a moment's hesitation and a sigh. "She goes after you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're the first one to leave the group," the Meowth said. "You never stuck around for Angela's burial. You were so overcome with grief. That grief turned to anger and all you had on your mind was searching for the one who killed her. So you leave to pursue after him. However, Trish chooses to follow you and follows your every order. You eventually catch up with him and kill both him and the Froslass, but you also kill Trish in the process after she begs you to stop. By the time you realize what you've done, it was too late. You wind up wandering the world, never stopping to make any friends. You simply just disappear from the world."

I sat there, gravely silent after hearing everything that had happened after the event I witnessed. I couldnt believe that I would do something unlike me. But then again, I have done it before. What was there from stopping me from doing it a second time? But what of Trish? Was killing him going to be worth all that effort just to lose the only friend who would have done anything for me? Then it dawned on me. Perhaps the reason I was with Trish a lot more than Angela was because I had more of an interest than her than with Angela, yet I've never realized it up until now.

"Well," the Meowth said, startling me out of my thoughts. "I suppose now I should let you make the choice."

"What choice would that be?" I asked.

"The choice of which world you'd rather live in," the Meowth said. "You could choose to stay in this world for the rest of your life if you so desired. However, I'd have to erase your memory of this conversation. Though I may tell you things that are yet to come, the catch would always to have your memory erased."

"And what would the other world be?" I asked.

"The world where Angela still lives," the Meowth said. "The world I took you from to show you your life in this one. Of course, Angela would still be in love with Michael. I'll leave the decision up to you though."

And with that, he fell silent, allowing me to have time to my thoughts. Of course, it was sometime before I began thinking of anything due to all the events that have taken place in just a few short hours. I first thought of everything back in my world and of all the adventures we've been on. Despite everyone's personalities, I would have to say that we all cared for one another, though in a weird way. We were all happy in our own way, even if we were a dysfuncional family. I smiled a little, remembering all the good times I've had in the group since I joined. And it all had to do with Angela.

My thoughts then traveled to the world I was in now. It seemed so dark and gloomy for everyone. My heart, though beating fine, was hurting terribly. I thought about what the Meowth said would happen to everyone and had the horrible images of each one enter my mind. Especially what would happen to me. If I had chosen to live in this world rather than the world I was previously living in, I would become exactly like the Meowth said. I would kill the one person who still never gave up hope on me which would end up with me disappearing from the world. And the worse thing about it would be my memory would be erased if I chose this world to live in. On the other hand, the world where Angela was alive, I've come to realize, would be a world I would love her in forever, but would never be able to have her. Either way I would never be able to have Angela, whether dead or alive. It pained my heart as I finally made up my mind, finally choosing the world I wanted to live in.

"I'Ive chosen," I said, trying to hold back a sob. "I've chosen the world I want to live in."

"And what world would that be? the Meowth questioned, even though I knew he knew the answer.

"I want to go back home," I replied. "Back to my world. I wouldn't be able to live in a world without Angela. I'd rather be in a world where she's happy and safe, even if it means sacrificing my life."

"Are you sure that's the choice you want?" the Meowth asked.

"It is," I replied with a nod of my head. "All I care about is Angela's happiness. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Good," the Meowth said, snapping his fingers. Instantly a bright, white light began enveloping me, glowing brighter by the second. "I don't know what it is about you Flash, but you managed to catch the interest of my master. Normally I would have to erase your memories of this world, but it's been decided that you should keep the memories of your visit to this world so you can always remember your reason."

"I quite agree with him," I said with a smile as the light reached maximum brightness.

"I'll be seeing you again real soon in my world," the Meowth called out as he disappeared from view.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but never received an answer as I shut my eyes. The bright light lasted for only a few seconds before it dissipatated. I blinked a few times, my eyesight returning quickly. I took a look around at my surroundings and realized I was back in the forest. I was still sitting on the stumo from when I left and Trish was sitting right next to me, looking out at the group. Time still seemed to be frozen, for no one was moving. Time not must have passed while I was gone, which means no one had even noticed my absence. I took a look down at my body to see that the bandage was no longer there. And there were no scratchmarks whatsoever. It's like the entire event I witnessed never happened. A doing that the Meowth must have done for me. But just to make sure, I ran a paw over my body. Not a single sting was felt. Everything seemed back to normal, somewhat.

"Flash, what are you doing?" Trish suddenly said, startling me enough that I fell off the stump.

"Oh! Hey Trish!" I said with a smile. "Um, I don't know what I was thinking about."

"Probably off daydreaming about you and Angela," Trish said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, getting up and brushing the dirt off me.

"You all right?" Trish asked, looking me over. "You seem kind of out of it suddenly."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine. I didn't mean to sound like that."

"It's fine," Trish said with a smile. "But you are right. Humans and pokemon can't ever have a mutual bond." I was confused for a moment what she was talking about, but then I remembered what I had said about Angela before the Meowth showed up.

"Yeah," I said, looking over at the group. My heart fluttered as I saw Angela laying down, trying to get back to sleep. "But you know, what can one do about it? Once Angela's mind is made up, there's no use in changing it."

"Definitely," Trish said as I walked out into the group. My heart was overjoyed to see Angela again, alive and well. I stopped before her, her back turned towards me. She must have felt that I was behind her for her ears twitched slightly and she turned her head.

"Oh, hey Flash," she said, sitting up and yawning. "What do you want?" There were no words I could say to let Angela know how happy I was to see her. So I did the only thing I could think of. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a small, light hug. It was the closest thing I could have to a relationship with her. "Um, Flash. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," I said happily, breaking the hug. "It's just a really good day to be alive, you know?"

"Yeah," Angela said awkwardly. "Well, when you get your head out of la-la land, just have the common sense to stay away from me, you freaking weirdo." With that said, Angela walked off over to Michael. I watched after her, smiling, not bothered at all by what she said. To me, this was every day life. At least she was happy.

"You sure you're O.K.?" Trish asked, fluttering down to me. "You hit your head or something?"

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I'm perfectly all right. I'm just glad everything's normal."

"Since when has anything in this group been normal?" Trish asked, causing a laugh to escape from the both of us. We must have laughed a good few minutes before we simmered down.

"You're right," I said, wiping away a tear. "We're the very opposite definition of normal!"

"Yeah," Trish said with a small chuckle.

"All right everyone!" Michael said suddenly, getting up. "Let's get moving. We have a boat to catch to Mosdeep and then I'll have my seventh badge."

"Do you have to announce that like you're announcing to the world?" Lisa asked as she and Louis got up.

"Who cares if he announces," I heard Angela say. "We're going to get our seventh badge."

"All right troops!" Michale said, beginning to walk off. "Let's move out."

"Got nothing better to do I suppose," Louis said as everyone began getting up and following. I lingered behind for just a few seconds, enough to see Angela walking right beside Michael. A happy feeling came over me. This is where she belonged: with Michael. And no one else. And even if she didn't love me the way I loved her, at least she would be happy with the person she decided to be with. And that, in turn, made me happy as well.

"Hey Flash!" Trish yelled out to me. "You coming or are you staying behind?"

"Oh. Sorry," I said, following my friends onward to whatever adventures may lay in store for us.


End file.
